Many industries, such as the medical and food service industries, often require the testing of a sample of material in order to determine whether a certain biological bacterium or other organism is present. The presence of such an organism may be indicative of a problem. For example, the presence of the organism may indicate the presence of infection in a person or the presence of a contaminant in food or on a food preparation surface.
In existing methods of testing the sample of material, a sample collection device, such as a swab, which includes a porous medium on the end of a shaft, may be used to gather the sample of material. Specifically, the porous medium of the swab may be placed in contact with a sample source, such as a nose, ear, or throat of a person, or a food preparation surface, and a sample may then adhere to the porous medium. Thereafter, the sample collection device may be transferred to a different location, such as a laboratory, where the collected sample is transferred from the sample collection device to a slide or other external laboratory apparatus in order to run an assay to analyze whether the particular organism of interest is present. The particular organism of interest may be referred to as an “analyte”.
In addition to a delay in time, the transfer of the sample collection device from the sample source to the off-site location may cause the collected sample to become contaminated or dry out, which may decrease the reliability of the analyte detection. The present invention addresses these and/or other problems and provides advantages not previously recognized.